Game of Hearts
by turtleluver18
Summary: After having their hearts broken in sophomore year of high school, will juniors Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ever find love? ORIGINAL PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**Another PPG story! WOOHOO! I just have all of these ideas in my head, and they won't go away until I post them! This is just a little something I started off the top of my head...so yeah. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Blossom slid open the glass door and stepped out into the sun. She walked around the pool and into the huge backyard, Buttercup and Bubbles following her. They sat down in a small circle, soaking up the sunlight. Bubbles pulled out her baby blue IPod and turned on some music. With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd played softly from its speakers. The three sisters started to talk about their day, reminiscing about the funny events in school.

"Oh my god, did you see Princess' face?" Buttercup laughed. Her sisters giggled and nodded.

"She was SO ticked!" Blossom said. "You made her SO mad!" Buttercup smirked.

"It's my specialty." She said smugly. Blossom rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh c'mon, Blossy, it WAS pretty funny." Bubbles said, poking her older sister. Blossom laughed and swatted her hand away.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it. The look on her face was priceless." She said, grinning. The sisters erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Girls, I'm off to the lab! Have fun!" The Professor yelled from inside their house.

"Okay, Professor!" Blossom shouted. They heard a door slam and knew they were alone. Whine Up by Kat DeLuna came on. Bubbles squealed and turned the volume all the way up. Music blasting, she pulled her sisters to their feet. They laughed and sang along, dancing in sync.

**Brick's POV**

I stepped out of my room and walked down the hallway. I stopped at Boomer's door and knocked harshly. A second later the door opened, revealing my younger brother, a paintbrush in his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Could you PLEASE turn down that music?" I demanded. He gave me a quizzical look.

"That's not me, bro. I'm not playing music." He says. Boomer listens for a second and understanding dawns on his face.

"It's probably Butch; Mom went out, so the radio's off." I nodded and strolled over to Butch's door. Boomer put down his paintbrush and followed me, a curious expression on his face. I banged my fist against the door. It swung open.

"What the fuck d'you want?" He said angrily. Apparently I had interrupted a training session.

"Just wanted you to turn down the volume, man. Don't blow a gasket." I told him. Boomer snickered. Butch crossed his arms and scowled at me. I grinned at him.

"Dude, I'm not playing music." He said. I threw my hands in the air.

"Then WHERE is it coming from?!" Butch shrugged. Boomer thought for a second.

"Sounds like it's coming from next door." He commented. I looked at him.

"Well, let's go check it out." Butch said, pushing past me. We trailed out into the backyard. The music was louder here, and we could all tell it was coming from over the fence. We walked up to the wooden fence and peered over the top. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, our neighbors, were in the backyard. They were dancing and singing along with the song. We stared at them; I was looking at Blossom in particular. She and her sisters had beautiful voices and great dance moves. Where did they learn to do that? The song ended and they sat back down, much to our disappointment. The sounds of their voices carried over the fence; we could hear that they were talking and laughing about something to do with Princess earlier in school. Butch gave me an annoyed look. I could tell he wanted to go over there. I thought about it for a moment. I grinned at my brothers and nodded, so we leapt over the fence and into our neighbors' backyard.

**Blossom's POV**

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I were laughing hysterically. Buttercup had told us about another Princess incident in the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, that's HILARIOUS!" Bubbles giggled. I laughed.

"You got that right!" Buttercup smirked.

"I told her not to mess with us. Did she listen? NO." I chuckled and shook my head.

"What are we gonna do with you, BC?" I joked. She shrugged.

"Love you and hug you and never let you go!" Bubbles squealed, smiling devilishly and tackling Buttercup.

"BUBBLES! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Buttercup shouted.

"NEVER!" Bubbles yelled. Buttercup rolled her eyes playfully but started to laugh when Bubbles began to tickle her.

"Get her, Bubs!" I cheered. Buttercup pushed Bubbles off of her and turned to me. I widened my eyes theatrically and gasped,

"Oh no! Buttercup is after me! Whatever shall I do?" I pretended to faint, making my sisters laugh. I giggled and sat up. Buttercup lunged at me, but I rolled backwards so she missed.

"Just because you're a gymnast doesn't mean you have to show off about it!" BC huffed. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I was only doing it in self-defense!" I pouted, making Buttercup crack a smile.

"Hey girls, you know those dorks we dated last year?" Bubbles said suddenly. I wrinkled my nose and Buttercup gagged.

"Mhm." I hummed.

"I still can't believe we dated those idiots." Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"Well, anyways, Mike keeps texting me and he won't leave me alone." Bubbles whined. Buttercup growled.

"It's the same with Ace! Do I need to beat him to a bloody pulp again?" She asked, cracking her knuckles. Bubbles and I giggled, but quickly became serious.

"Dexter is doing the same thing. He's trying to get me to go out with him again, but he's an even bigger moron than I thought if he thinks I'm gonna say yes." I declared. Just then, I got an idea.

"Hey girls?" I asked, my eyes glinting mischievously. They glanced at each other and grinned. "Who's up for a game of revenge?" We smiled at each other and climbed to our feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" A masculine voice said from behind me. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, and something heavy rested on my head. I couldn't move. I knew who it was, though. Our neighbors, the Jojo brothers. They were our age, popular, and incredibly handsome. But we refused to fall for them. We didn't want to end up like last year, with our hearts broken and pride shattered. I saw the same thing happen with Buttercup and Bubbles, who were being held by Butch and Boomer.

"Brick." I said calmly. "What. Are. You doing." I said, making it sound like a demand rather than a question. A deep chuckle came from the boy holding me captive.

"I could ask you the same thing, Pinky." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Well, we were just going out. ALONE." Buttercup said, gritting her teeth. She was losing her patience. Fast. Bubbles could see it to, because she cleared her throat and said,

"Thanks for stopping by, guys, but we really should get going." Boomer smirked.

"Then we'll come with you." Bubbles sighed in defeat. We were stuck. I coughed lightly.

"I don't think you'll want to come. We're, uh, going to the mall." I said, thinking on my feet.

"For what?" Brick breathed in my ear. His breath was warm and spicy. I resisted the urge to shiver.

"Clothes." Buttercup said quickly. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah ri-" he was cut off by the sound of Mrs. Jojo's voice.

"Boys! I need your help for a minute!" They groaned and reluctantly let go of us. We instantly stepped closer to each other. They vaulted over the fencing, smiling cockily at us. I took a deep breath and turned to my sisters, a grin on my face.

"Time for some fun."

* * *

**Did you like it? I would love to hear your opinions! R&R PLEASE! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_***A/N: **_**Well well well, here I am again! Miss me? No? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, CUZ I AM HERR WIZ A CHAPTAH UPDATE, PEOPLEZ! Sorry, that was out of character. OH WELL. :D Hope you like! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Blossom's POV**

Bubs, BC, and I walk back into the house, and up to our respective rooms. Dexter, Mike, and Ace all hang out at the skate park around now. That was something they always did, checking out the girls that walked by when they were skateboarding. What they don't know is that me and my sisters are even better at boarding than they are. Hey, when you grow up with Buttercup, you get REALLY good at sports. I threw open the doors to my closet and quickly picked out the perfect outfit. I was wearing jean booty shorts with little white hearts sewn on the back pocket, and a tight pale pink v-neck shirt. I slipped into a black mini vest with matching white hearts embroidered on the sides, and white high tops. I fishtail braided my hip-length auburn hair and applied some black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I put two wristbands, one white and one black, on my wrist and headed out the door. I met Bubbles and Buttercup at the top of the stairs. Bubbles was wearing a light blue and white striped tank top and skinny jean capris. She had light blue toms on her feet and her hair in its usual pigtails. She was wearing the same makeup as me and a silver necklace with a matching heart locket. Buttercup was wearing black short shorts and a lime green (partially see-through) football jersey over a white tank top. She had put on green Nikes and the same makeup as me and Bubbles. Her ebony hair (reaches the top of her shoulders) was brushed and she had a leather cuff around her right wrist. We grinned at each other and walked to the garage. We went over to the corner to grab our skateboards. Mine was black on top with my name written in big pink graffiti letters on the bottom. Bubbles' and BC's boards were the same, except with their names and colors. I opened the door and we strutted out, making our way to the skate park.

-at skate park-

As soon as we arrived we spotted our exes. They were flirting with these three girls that went to our school. Their names were Princess, Brittney, and Claire. Our exes cheated on us with them and let's just say we still held a grudge, because they basically stole our pride.

"This is gonna be AWESOME." Buttercup smirked. I grinned.

"Let's do this." I said. I tossed my board to the ground and jumped on, propelling myself forward. Bubbles and BC followed me and soon we were speeding down the sidewalk. We got to the skate park, making a bunch of people start staring at us. Someone had brought a radio, and Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift came on. We stopped right on the edge of the half-pipe and I smirked.

"This is perfect." I said. My sisters immediately caught on. I started to sing.

**Better Than Revenge (Taylor Swift)**

Blossom: **"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"  
Ha! Time for a little revenge**

While I was singing Buttercup skates over the edge of the half-pipe, rolling down and coming up on the opposite side. She grabs her board and spins three times before letting go and falling down again. Bubbles flipped her board with her feet and followed BC. They were headed in opposite directions, so they high-fived when they passed each other. Bubbles kicks her board up so she's holding it above her head, then places it under her feet and comes down again. Buttercup stops next to me and gets ready to sing while I position myself on the ledge.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

I take off down the half-pipe and Buttercup takes over singing, glaring at our exes.

Buttercup: **I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

When I rolled up the half-pipe I stopped on the edge, balancing perfectly. I jumped up and did a back-flip, and my board fell from the ledge. Just as it was about to roll down I landed on it, jolting it forward and gaining momentum. I heard a few people whistle at our skills. We ignored them and sang together for the chorus.

All: **She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Bubbles and BC trade places, so Buttercup and I were performing tricks while Bubs sang.

Bubbles: **She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

I quickly take her place, letting her board with BC for a bit.

Blossom: **But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

All: **She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Buttercup came up to me and we high-fived. She gently pushed me over to Bubbles, and I obliged.

Buttercup: **I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa**

All: **She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

Bubbles skated over to our sister and took the lead, giving BC and I the perfect opportunity for a risky trick. We skate directly at each other, then, right before we crash, I crouch down and Buttercup jumps over me. We switch boards, do a few tricks and then switch back.

Bubbles: **Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do**

Finally, Buttercup and I stop next to Bubbles. We flip our boards into our hands and stand tall, singing the next verse as loud as we can.

All: **Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

The song ends and we strike a pose. By now a crowd has gathered and everyone bursts into applause. We smile and bow. Then we turn to Princess and her minions.

"Top that, bitches." BC says smugly. I wave good-bye to the crowd and walk past Dexter and Princess, whose faces are flushed with embarrassment. BC and Bubs are on either side of me. We spend the afternoon in the park, playing with some little kids. We head home after they leave. BC is boarding ahead of us, and Bubbles and I are chatting. We eventually catch up with Buttercup and we laugh about the skate park incident earlier.

"That was so much fun!" Bubbles squeals.

"I can't believe it worked!" Buttercup laughs. I smirk.

"The plan was made by me, wasn't it? Of course it worked." My sisters laugh as we get to our front door. We toss our boards in our rooms and settle down in the living room to watch The Avengers. I was in the kitchen when I heard a knock on the front door. I walk down the front hallway and open it, only to find the Jojo brothers. They smile at me, and Brick covers my mouth so I can't yell to my sisters. I glare at him, making him chuckle. They walk into our house, and I can only watch as Boomer and Butch go towards the living room, and my sisters.

* * *

**Sowwy this waz a bit of a fillah chaptah. I WAS WRITING ON FREAKIN' WRITERS BLOCK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK! *clears throat* Well, uh, now that THAT'S out of the way...R&R PLEEZ! (Hinti hint: IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTAH!) **

**XOXO PEACE AND MAI THE FORCE BE WIZ YA!**


End file.
